1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module and a lighting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, incandescent bulbs or fluorescent lamps are usually used as indoor or outdoor lighting devices. However, a lifespan of the incandescent bulbs or the fluorescent lamps is short with the result that it is necessary to frequently replace the incandescent bulbs or the fluorescent lamps with new ones. In addition, conventional fluorescent lamps are deteriorated over time with the result that luminous intensity of the fluorescent lamps is gradually reduced.
In order to solve the above problems, there have been developed a variety of lighting modules adopting a light emitting diode (LED) which exhibits excellent controllability, rapid response speed, high electric light conversion efficiency, long lifespan, low power consumption, high luminance, and emotional lighting.
The LED is a kind of semiconductor device that coverts electric energy into light. The LED has advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response speed, safety, and environmental friendly properties as compared with conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs. For these reasons, much research has been conducted to replace the conventional light sources with the LED. Furthermore, the LED has been increasingly used as light sources of lighting devices, such as various liquid crystal displays, electric bulletin boards, and streetlights, which are used indoors and outdoors.
The light emitting device is manufactured in the form of a light emitting module for improving assembly convenience and protecting the light emitting device from external impact and moisture.
However, a plurality of light emitting devices is integrated with high density in the light emitting module with the result that heat is generated from the light emitting module. For this reason, research has been conducted to effectively dissipate heat from the light emitting module.
In addition, a lighting device using an optical semiconductor as a light source has been recently used for indoor and outdoor landscape lighting or security. For this reason, it is necessary to easily and conveniently assemble and install products. Furthermore, the products are used while being exposed to the atmosphere. For this reason, it is necessary to keep waterproofness of the products.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for device that is easily and conveniently inspected and repaired, is easily and simply disassembled and assembled, and exhibits high waterproofness and durability.